ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkdrinker
inkdrinker is a YTMND user notorious for his downvoting. inkdrinker was a regular on the YTMND forums and was well-known and respected to the other members of the forum long before he had achieved fame (or infamy) on YTMND. He briefly had a position as supermod in General Discussion. inkdrinker is now in semi-retirement, mostly logging on to his account to check private messages and moderate the front page. He claims to have made a 2nd account, as can be seen . Downvoting Controversy inkdrinker has a history and reputation of voting on some of YTMND's most popular sites. At any time during his more active period on YTMND, one could expect most sites in the Top 5, Top 15 and Hall of Fame to carry inkdrinker's seal of disapproval, often with a public comment on why he dislikes the site or wishes its creator to die in a fire. inkdrinker's downvotes focus mostly on meme sites, conglomerates and "faggy short films," a term inkdrinker coined in his Moderator Favorite site " ." This often incurs the anger of site creators who have spent countless hours editing graphics or creating elaborate sound files, as well as fans of these sites. Despite his voting procedures, he has developed a reputation as an honest (albeit extremely critical) voter, and preferable to anonymous downvoters. His downvoting antics have become a meme of its own, spawning several popular YTMNDs about rage-downvoting and inkdrinker's downvoting shenanigans. The Picture/Sound/Text problem Though the "picture/sound/text" ethic was first described by inkdrinker, since his semi-retirement, some YTMNDers have adopted it as gospel, and taken the notion to extremes beyond those suggested by inkdrinker himself. Some users have branded any YTMND featuring animation with the "faggy short film" label or bristled at the existence of even the "slideshow" YTMNDs whose existence could be justified as the most efficient way to convey a long, detailed message. inkdrinker has little power over these drones, and there is no evidence to suggest that all of them even known of him. It is, in fact, possible that many of these "Remember your Fundamental-ists" adopted a militant picture/sound/text position because of the site's position in Moderator Favorites. inkdrinker himself considers the fundamentals just that, and free game to be ignored by those who have learned the rules of instantaneous, super-contextual multimedia absurdism inside and out. ---- Accomplishments *Created the Gay Fuel meme. Gay Fuel has proven to be one of the longest lasting memes on YTMND. *Created the Asiacopter meme *Coined BRB FBI *Placed in the Dew Army competition, with his YTMND, ; he had made sites misinterpreting songs even before the original Dew though, including (inspired by the ytmnd of the same title, which was created by user barenholtzd). *His Dew Army contest entry was linked by Blender Magazine. The view count, however, wasn't changed noticeably because the magazine isn't very popular. *Is, to public knowledge, the first user to be because of YTMND. The Inkdrinker Contest Noticing the large number of sites already made about him and desiring a sitewide "event" to shake things up, inkdrinker created the first user-run contest on YTMND. At , he laid out the rules for the contest: *The site must be about inkdrinker *Sites are judged on a 6-star scale *Sites which include the URL to the contest page receive an extra star. Thus, a site that does not include the URL can score between 1 and 5 stars. Sites with the URL score between 2 and 6. Up for grabs was a whopping $5 and the right to force inkdrinker to make a site for the user. MasterSitsu won with his entry . Thus far, inkdrinker has not made good on the prizes. He should probably get around to doing that. ---- Category:Downvoters Category:Site Mods Category:YTMND users